Long Time No See
by Neko-donno
Summary: *On Hiatus* GAH! Summarys hate me! well Ichigo meets his close friend for the first time in a long time, but will there friendship become something deeper? IchigoxOrihime*genre and rating may change in near future* rated for bad language from our Strawbe
1. Chapter 1

**[AN**]: First fanfic that was ever made by me and as you can see it is very short. Actually I made this a while back when i was a huge fan of bleach (still am but not as much) and i my favorite pairing was IchiOri ( RenIchi forevah!!!) AND now I'm obviously crazy for yaoi. But IchiOri is still a good pairing to me.

Now on to thy disclaimer!!!

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own bleach, period. If i did there would be less fighting and more drama. might into a sitcom.**

* * *

'Long Time no See'

It was a hot summer day and Ichigo was playing street hockey with Karin on a basketball court while Yuzu was dressing up Kon, and yes Kon is still stuck inside that stuffed animal. Sweat was dripping down Ichigo's face as he was about to forfeit the one on one game to is his little sister.

"Wats wrong, Ichigo, about to give up? Did you get out of shape with all that collage work?" mocked Karin.

"Hell no, I'm just getting warmed up!" Ichigo replied.

Ichigo was not too long ago entered college, while Karin and Yuzu were high school sophomores. Sept the two girls don't get to see their big brother a lot any more so they try and find a good day like this to just hang out.

In the end Karin won anyway, but Ichigo gave his all. When Karin was done bragging that she won, Yuzu jogged over to Karin to ask if she can teach her how to play hokey. Ichigo walked to the side of the court to rest. He unbuckled his skates and yanked the stuborn roller blades, and pushed them to the side.

"Damn why is it so hot out here?" complained Ichigo.

"What are you talking about, Ichi? It's a beautiful day." Said Yuzu cheerfully.

"Yuzu, pay attention!"

"Oh sorry, Karin."

"Hey how 'bout I go get us some ice-cream?" offered Ichigo

"Okay, get me a chocolate swirl with sprinkles."

"Ya and get me a French vanilla, and don't forget, okay?" Karin warned

"Okay, I promise."

Ichigo put on his shoes and trudged to the ice-cream shop only a few blocks away. Along the way, he recited what Yuzu and Karin told him to get them. Lost in his own train of thought he didn't notice the person that was walking the opposite way; also in their own little world, they accidentally bumped into each other causing all the food and notebooks the other was careing.

"Oh I'm really sorry about that." Ichigo said while picking up the fallen books.

"It's okay." Said the stranger in a nervous voice.

"No it's my fault, I wasn't looking were I was going."

Ichigo looked up to a bright orange haired girl. The woman looked up at Ichigo. "No, I'm serious, its okay." Said the women in a soft voice.

"Oh, that's right I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo."

"*gasp* Kurosaki? Is that really you?" said the women in astonishment. "Uh, do I know you?" Ichigo said confused. "It's me, Inoue Orihime."

Ichigo couldn't believe his eyes. It really was Orihime. It was so long since he has seen her before she went off to University Collage. Inoue still had her bright orange hair, but it was longer then before. She wore a long, peach skirt made of soft cotton, and a salmon under shirt with a white button on shirt over it. Her shoes were slippers with colorful spirals. Compared to Ichigo; sweaty, wearing a white sweat stained muscle shit, with cut up jeans, and his sneakers were a little worn out, he looked like he was from the ghetto, while Inoue looked like from a tranquil, town. Ichigo and Orihime looked like two different people.

"Inoue? Wow, I didn't recognize you." Ichigo said astonished that he didn't recognized the girl that he had gone through so much with.

"Hey Kurosaki, did you get taller?" Orihime asked in her usual cheerful voice.

"I guess." Ichigo said, a little embarrassed, .

Ichigo didn't realize it before, but now he thought Inoue was really cute.

"Well then, I'll see later Kurosaki!" said Inoue cheerfully walking away.

"Yeah, see you." Ichigo said quietly to himself watching her as she walked away.

Then he remembered to go get his sister's ice cream.

and there you have it!! i'm not sure if i'll continue it or not. And yes, i don't know why the hell i made Orihime's hair so long, well i just like long hair lets put it that way.

Well in my opinion it wasn't very good. But if you liked it then feel free to ask me to continue it.

Bai Bai!!


	2. Update Info!

Hallo to anyone who reads this.

This story will go on hiatus for awhile ( it's already been.) until I actually think of a solid plot for this, or when Bleach ends.

So I really don't know when I'll update, and don't get any hopes up.

Unless someone gives me some ideas. I think I'll go and edit the first chapter while I'm at it.

So anyway, so long!!


End file.
